Aqulia Accipiterque
by Nature's Child
Summary: Thorongil, finest warrior and first Captain of Gondor, had a broken leg for the last 4 months. When Rhùn attacks Minas Tirith, the Captain is not much use and Gondor is beaten. What happens, when they take him to Rhùn? After all, Thorongil is not a man, who gives in easily.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Pain

The first thing Aragorn felt, when he woke up, was pain. That and the overwhelming smell of Alcohol, Poppy and Comfrey. „Dear God" he groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

He was lying in bed in a simple, plain room without unnecessary decorations and a stern looking man was sitting on a chair nearby, looking at him not _that_ friendly.

As soon as Aragorn's mind comprehended _who_ that man was, he already tried to lift himself up in a more dignified position. "Stay!" ordered the man on the chair and narrowed his greyish blue eyes.

"You were lucky, my friend, Gahad already had a look on your leg. You broke it quite nastily."

Aragorn tried to protest quietly but- being remembered of his leg, even lying in bed turned out to be painful.

"Ecthelion… what happened?" Aragorn asked quietly "All I remember is a group of wargs- the Gods know what they were doing so far from the Misty Mountains!"

The steward sighed "You and your 12 were training outside, near the Pelennor fields when the wolves attacked. Although your men fought them off easily, one of them wounded your destrier, Rohallor. He stumbled, you were thrown off him and he crushed your leg beneath him."

Aragorn sighed "How bad is it?"

At the same moment the door flew open and Gahad, the healer, rushed inside.

"'How bad is it?'" he asked "Look at you, Captain, how many times have you been to the houses of healing this year? It seems as if your mere presence would attract danger, conflicts and injuries" he panted with rage "I will not allow you near your or anyone's horse for the next 4 months!"

"But my men-" Aragorn protested

"Are old enough to-" the healer interrupted

"They need training!"

"-train alone-"

"But what if something happens?"

"Captain Thorongil, don't be ridiculous. What should happen?"

"But Gahad-"

"You will stay here."

"Ecthelion?" Aragorn started, hoping for help "My men-"

"My dear Captain, you are in the houses of healing" Ecthelion interrupted with an amused glimmer in his grey eyes "Do what the healer says"

"You heard the steward, Captain" Gahad said in a voice that choked off any argument "You will survive the next 4 months without warfare. Steward? Let's give him some peace to sleep."

The steward rose and was about to leave, but then he turned around again.

"Estel?" he asked smiling "Do obey. It's the best for your leg"

"I'm sorry, my friend, I am not a man who follows orders easily" Aragorn said and his silver eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I know, Captain" Ecthelion went to the door "But you could at least try"

_Notes:_

_In my Story, Gondors Army is divided into three thirds, each of them commanded by a different Captain. (Thorongil-Denethor-*another one, who has no name yet*)_

_Additionally, Aragorn also commands a small troop of Gondor's finest warriors. Together they are 13 and are often falled "the thirteen" or "Thorongil's twelve"._

_It is only in my story ;) If you want, you can see them like King Arthur's Knights._


	2. Chapter 1

_notes: I write "Rhùn" instead of Rhûn. I'm to lazy to learn how to make that little Roof above the 'u' :)_

_Please forgive all my writing mistakes, I am not a native Speaker, my native tongue is German-_

_But please, inform me, if you find any spelling errors :)_

**Houses of healing, Minas Tirith**

As soon as Aragorn woke up, he rose in bed and called for the healer.

"Dear Gods! Thorongil, can you not let an old men sleep?"

"Gahad, do you know, what day it is?" Aragorn grinned

"Let me guess, is it '4 month after you broke your leg'-day?"

Aragorn laughed "exactly. Gahad, let me go now, your 4 months are over"

Gahad shook his head. Aragorn had been the most irritating patient he ever had.

"Not so fast. Let me have a look at it first" Aragorn groaned in protest but let he healer examine his leg. "Captain? It is not very stable yet. You can go, but you will not ride a horse, fight or even touch a sword for the next week."

"But Gahad, it is okay!" Aragorn protested "I can walk without pain"

"And for how long?" the healer asked knowingly.

"Long enough" Aragorn answered, knowing that he could not walk longer than an hour without a pause.

"No horse, no sword, no warfare. One week" Gahad decided. "But go now."

**A week earlier in the Royal Palace, capital city, Rhùn.**

King Lahiz of Rhùn was not very young anymore. His ankles had started aching years ago but still- he was king of Rhun. He, not his son Nahkar and not his daughter Alaya, although she behaved like it.

Right now, all three were sitting in the dining hall, the King on the head of the table his daughter to his left, his son to his right. Alaya seemed to be in a bad mood, as always. "Of course, she will take it as an offence to be seated at my left hand and not to my right" King Lahiz thought and shook his head.

Trying to avoid a conflict between the siblings, he started a conversation. "Any news from Gondor or Rohan?" Alaya narrowed his eyes angrily but only Nahkar answered "Yes, father, our spies told me, that they have not seen soldiers from Gondor at their borders for a while now. They seem to forget to patrol them" he said with a diabolic smile. Alaya grinned "Father, we should attack them. Now, when we have the opportunity to enter their lands without their knowledge."

"Easy, Alaya, we have to think before we make such a decision." The king said trying to calm her down. "After all, they have very skilled and dangerous warriors." But the idea was very tempting. Maybe it would even work.

Alaya snorted "I will bring you Thorongil's head myself" Her brother laughed "And the other 12 of his men? Will you bring him their heads too?"

"Thorongil and his 12 are the best warriors of Gondor. But they are only 13. We have our army and the advantage, that they don't know that we're coming" she grinned threateningly.

"Yes, it could work" their father nodded approvingly "You two will go. Take any men you need and make sure, that you are in Gondor within two weeks. Don't take any longer or they might remember their duty at the borders."

Alaya and Nahkar both rose from their seats

"Oh, and Alaya….Don't bring me Thorongil's head. Bring him alive"


	3. Chapter 2

**Minas Tirith**

Aragorn had no idea what to do with his new found freedom. At first he visited his warhorse, Rohallor, but the stallion was in such a bad mood, he even tried to kick one of the stable lads so Aragorn let him go free to run around on the Pelennor-fields. "Captain Thorongil?" a young guard entered the stables, looking nervous "Lord Ecthelion invites you to dine with him, M'Lord" Aragorn thanked him and left to go to his. There he changed into more appropriate clothes and went to the seventh ring.

The guards next to the white tree greeted him friendly and even those guarding the door to the Hall of the kings seemed delighted, that he was back on his feet. Aragorn entered the door and walked down the corridor within the door and the throne. He greeted the steward with a nod but missed to see the angry light in Denethor's eyes. He never approved the friendly relationship between his father and Aragorn.

"Ah Captain Thorongil, there you are" Steward Ecthelion said and rose from the plain chair next to the throne. "I am happy to see you back on your feet". "Thank you for your invitation, my Lord." Aragorn said formally "I am happy, too, but I think Gahad is even more delighted" he answered with a crooked smile. Ecthelion laughed openly but Denethor did not seem that happy. "Is that so?" he asked quietly "But I hope your leg is…better now". This time Aragorn did not miss the strange glimmer in Denethor's eyes but he decided to pretend like he did not notice it. "I am, Lord Denethor, thank you for your compassion"

Wanting to overcome the awkward tension, Ecthelion waved with his hands and smiled friendly "So, let us go to the dining room. The servants should be ready by now"

A few cups of fine red wine and a crispy, honey glazed pheasant later, Aragorn went back to his room. The dinner was 'okay', but his leg had started aching again and he was terribly tired. By now it was dark outside, but the stars were shining brightly and even the moon stood big and high on the nightly sky. It seemed to be as peaceful as always.

**Near the north-eastern border of Gondor**

Alaya was in a surprisingly good mood. With her sword on her hip, her spear in her hand and her army in her back she felt like nothing could go astray that day. With sparkling eyes she broadened he smile. "Brother," she said "let's go now. Even the stars are smiling upon us. It could not be better". Nahkar went to her side, his eyes shined in amusement "Peace, sister. We cannot fight Gondor if we are ahead of ourselves" Then he narrowed his eyes "But I agree, we should go now. Our army is restless" He called for his horse, a fiery red stallion, and mounted it, waiting for his sister to do the same. Her dapple-grey horse was already standing next to her, stamping the ground in its unease.

"Mount!" Nahkar called loudly "Ride fast, but do not overstrain yourselves or your horses. Remember: We have a battle to win!"

And so they rode, a sea of horses and men, thousands of spears and hundreds of different banners: a red falcon, a black stallion, a yellow half-moon and many others- More than anyone could count. And all led by the black falcon of the Royal house of Rhùn.

_notes:_

_About the title- maybe you've noticed, that it is Latin. It is translated as "(the) Eagle and (the) Falcon". _

_I chose a falcon to represent the royal family of Rhùn (as you may have noticed in the last sentence)- a proud and strong bird of prey :)_


	4. Chapter 3

**Near Minas Tirith, at daybreak**

At dawn the army stopped again. Their two leaders had ordered them to hide in the big forests near the Pelennor fields, so that they are able to see the white city, but no one would see them. They were quite lucky, as for now, not a single soldier from Gondor was to be seen. Two farmer-boys were unfortunate enough to run into the army, but they were killed easily. Two arrows and it was over before they even noticed the invasion.

"The gods are with us today" Nahkar said, earning a doubtful look from his sister "Yes, brother, If you think so" she shrugged her shoulders so he continued to study the city carefully "The walls of this city are strong. And the gate, too. Do you think we will be able to break it?" Now he had Alayas attention. "Minas Tirith is made of stone" she said "It will be their fortune and curse. Maybe we should just besiege it. They have no supplies, no fields for crops inside the city. Let them starve"

Nahkar smiled "I like your idea, sister. We will let them starve. Except…" Alaya looked at him "Except what?" Nahkar broadened his smile "Except when they give us Thorongil"

His sister was still doubtful "So when they surrender Thorongil, we'll just go?" "No. Alaya, think about it! It will be just perfect. We will besiege the city. When they come out to meet us on the field, we will fight. When they have lost some men they will be desperate enough, that we can give them the opportunity to surrender Thorongil. If they do not do so, we will just starve them- or crush them with our men. It will work either way" he smiled "When we have won, we leave one half of our army in Gondor to buy their cooperation. Gondor will obey. They will not misbehave, when we have their precious Thorongil as leverage. And then even Thorongil will dare to not fight us, when we have the whole city at our mercy."

Alaya's eyes sparkled dangerously "Nahkar, this is just brilliant" she called our happily and ignored his shush "Father will be proud. We will bring him Thorongil as well as a tributary Gondor"

The siblings rose and mounted their horses.

"Prepare to attack!" Alaya yelled and watched how the whole army gathered around her and her brother "They will be blinded by the rising sun, but ride quiet. If everything goes as planned, no one will notice us, until it is too late" She patted her horse happily and kicked it softly with her spurs. It jumped forward and galloped as swift as an arrow, carrying its rider closer to the city.

Next to her, Nahkar urged his stallion to run even faster and even the countless banners were about to get ripped of their wooden staffs by the bitter wind.

Out of firing range, the army stopped their fierce ride again. The banners and flags were plugged into the earth, swaying softly in the morning breeze. No one had noticed them, yet.

**Minas Tirith, shortly after sunrise**

When Gahold, a guard of the city wall, looked over to the Pelennor fields to enjoy the warmth of the risen sun on his face, he could not believe his eyes. A sea of spears and banners and of horses and men seemed to have come from nowhere to break against the city like waves. "CLOSE THE GATE!" he yelled and it felt like his lungs would break "CLOSE THE GATE!" he yelled again, grabbed his horn and blew it three times to signal the presence of a hostile army. Within a few seconds the walls were crowded with farmers, merchants and noblemen, all standing side by side watching the great army anxiously.

"Mamma, is th'army friendly?" a small girl clad in a grey white dress asked "Ssh, Freda, it will be okay" the mother, a young woman answered soothingly, but her voice trembled. The little girl started crying "We're all goin' to die!" she sobbed heartbreakingly.

People were yelling for their relatives, children were crying and those brave enough casted a glance on the enormous army outside.

Suddenly the streets were packed with guards "Go inside your houses and stay there" they ordered "Do not try to leave the city. Every man and every lad old enough to wield a weapon is to come to the seventh ring."

_Note:_

_I want to make a clear difference between noblemen and "normal" people and I think the best way to do so, is to give them a different style of speaking._

_In my story, highborns talk very correctly, without abbreviations or colloquial expressions and, well, low(er)borns don't._

_The best example is "my Lord" and "M'Lord" :)_

_So, if you read, that someone says "my Lord", he is most likely highborn, if he only mutters "m'lord" he is not that...educated :P_

_ (Yes, I read (and watch) a Song of Ice and Fire :D) _


	5. Chapter 4

**Minas Tirith**

Thorongil was waiting in the seventh ring. Next to him stood the other two Captains, Denethor and Guthwin, both of them as restless as Thorongil himself. All three of them stood there with such a calm patience as only seasoned warriors could. And being that, they knew how to hide their unease. "How many men do we have?" Aragorn asked "it cannot be that much. We did not expect an attack. Most of our soldiers will be with their families all over Gondor" Guthwin nodded "Yes. We only have those living in Minas Tirith and the guards of the city. All in all three hundreds, more or less" Aragorn exhaled deeply to calm down his heart "That will not be enough".

"Every healthy man and strong lad is obligated to wield a sword today" Denethor said and shrugged his shoulders "But that will not be enough either".

"Yes" a new voice said "Every **healthy** man" It was Gahad, the healer. "Captain Thorongil, may I speak to you in private?" Thorongil nodded and accompanied Gahad to the white tree, where they then stopped and started talking "You will not fight today" Gahad ordered, ignoring Aragorn's furious glare. "I am sorry, Gahad, but you will not keep me away from my sword today" Aragorn answered calmly, but his silver eyes sparkled dangerously. "Thorongil, your leg was broken a few months ago, if you overstrain it today, you may never walk again" the healer said with clenched teeth. But then Aragorn smiled surprisingly "Oh, but Gahad, I do not need to walk today" he said "I have Rohallor" Gahad did not smile "Thorongil, If it starts aching, you will come to me immediately. I do not have time for you, the houses of healing will be packed with dying men, but if your leg starts bothering you… you will come to me and you will keep yourself out of battle. But until then: good luck. May the Gods protect you!" With that he turned around and went to the houses of healing, leaving Aragorn to stand under the tree alone.

Aragorn went back to his Captains. The seventh ring was already crowded with men and small lads, some of them crying, some of them eager to throw themselves into their first battle and some of them with the wisdom of many fought battles in their eyes. The three Captains studied them carefully, observing every strength and weakness. "I'll take the cavalry. Let me have those able to ride and wield sword or spear" Aragorn said. Denethor nodded "All right, Captain, I'll take the archers" he said "Captain Guthwin, you'll take the foot-soldiers. Let them have every weapon they want." The third Captain agreed and lowered his voice "No one of them had ever had proper training on how to wield a sword. They will die out there" Aragorn nodded "I know. But let us make the best out of it".

In the end, each one of them had around hundred men at their command additionally to the three hundreds of guards and soldiers. "Approximately six hundred men against a thousand or more" Denethor said to Aragorn after choosing his hundred "Not even your twelve will save us today" "I agree. But let us at least try" Aragorn answered and turned around to face his twelve, all of them battle-tried warriors with fine warhorses "My friends" he said "And here we are again. On the brink of battle. Let us fight"

Luckily he was able to organize enough horses for his warriors, but some of the steeds looked as unfit for battle as some his men. Rohallor waited impatiently in his bay, stomping the ground with his shoed hooves. "_Peace, my friend_. _The hasty stroke oft goes astray_" he softy said in elvish "_Let us not be hasty_" But when he saddled the stallion and felt the thin metal of the chamfron and the silk of the saddlecloth even Aragorn was shaking in excitement.

He slowly rode his destrier down to the first ring, were the majority of the army already waited and halted Rohallor before they rode together through the gate.


	6. Chapter 5

_Yeah, longest chapter yet. 1190 words :) _

**Outside of the city**

The three captains did their best to organize their small army and in the end they managed to build a good formation. Aragorn with his cavalry at first, then Guthwin's foot soldiers and then the six hundred soldiers and the guards, each part of fifty men led by one of the twelve. Denethor's archers remained on the wall, if the hostile army should decide to try storming the city.

"Why are they not attacking?" Aragorn asked quietly but no one was able to answer. His sharp eyes recognized to figures, talking to each other on the head of their army. "_Their leaders_" he thought "_I will greet them with my sword_" And with that he yanked his sword out of its sheath and yelled "Attack!", urging Rohallor forward. The proud stallion raced through the wind, bringing tears to Aragorn's eyes. His banner, a silver eagle in a blue field, flew clearly visible behind him and accompanied him into battle.

**Pelennor fields (Rhùn)**

"There they are" Alaya said smiling "Look at their pathetic army. We should attack them now." "Sister, calm down, they will come to us" Nahkar answered with a smile but then said thoughtfully: "I do not think, that we will be able to capture Thorongil alive, if he does not want to be captured." He exhaled deeply "We will tell them our conditions, when a good part of their army died. Then they will listen" His sister nodded and raised her voice "Prepare to fight!" she commanded and unsheathed her sword. "Brother, let us talk later, my sword is longing for blood" And with a smile she looked around, watching her army prepare for the battle.

"There!" Nahkar said, pointing in the distance "They are attacking! Do you see the silver tree in the black field? It is the sigil of Gondor, it must be Captain Guthwin carrying it. And do you see the silver eagle in the blue field? The first one on the quickest horse?" he asked "That is Thorongil" He could feel his sister stiffen beside him. To avoid any comment he yelled "Attack!" and kicked his horse with his spurs.

Alaya could not think of anything else, than meeting Thorongil for the first time in the middle of the field. "_They say, he's never lost a duel, yet_" she though "_They say, he is the best warrior alive. I will try that out!_"

She urged her stallion forward and did not take her eyes of the capable warrior until he disappeared into the sea of spears. She shook her head to focus on the battle, just quick enough to see a Gondorian Warrior charging at her. With an angry scream Alaya buried her sword inside his belly and just as she pulled it out, another man was dumb enough to rush towards her. He, too, fell dead from his horse. Looking to her sides, she watched men falling from their mounts. Dead or alive, it did not make a difference, all of them were crushed by the galloping horses.

**Pelennor fields (Gondor)**

As soon as Aragorn killed the first man, he knew it was in vain. His sword was red and slippery and he could not see anyone of his men near him. With a curse on his lips, he threw himself into battle again, cutting down two young men and hurting another before he saw one of the leaders of the foreign army again. It was the young man, sitting proudly on his red stallion and killing one of Gondor's riders with a single cut. Aragorn kicked Rohallor's sides and urged him to jump forward. But before he could reach the young leader, another soldier jumped in Aragorn, gripping his spear tightly. Before the man could stab out, Aragorn had already cut him with his sword. The man from Rhùn fell from his mount only to be crushed by its hooves. Then, suddenly the leader turned around, facing him. With a nod and a gesticulation he challenged Aragorn to a duel, smiling coldly. Aragorn exhaled angrily, gripping his sword so tightly, that his knuckles were white as snow. With an implied nod, he agreed to the duel, patting Rohallor's neck softly before he attacked his opponent. The horses jumped against each other, nearly throwing off both their riders. Quicker than one's eye, the man from Rhùn took his sword and cut across Aragorn's body: a stroke that would have killed him immediately had he not worn his armour. So he just cried in pain before raising his sword and quickly bringing it down on the man's helmet in a fierce blow, leaving the foreigner to fall from his horse. Luckily for him, he was instantly drawn on a horse by one of his soldiers, who seated the unconscious man in front of him, before he urged his horse away from the battle to carry his lord into safety.

Aragorn watched them, thinking about pursuing them, and missed to notice the figure, sneaking up on him. Before he could react a horse clashed into Rohallor, nearly knocking the stallion from its feet. Aragon turned around quickly, only to see the second one of their leaders, the woman. He raised his sword more reflexively than planned and blocked the blow. They eyed each other in estimation until the young woman raised her sword again. Desperately, Aragorn gave Rohallor a signal and- bless his fine training- the stallion reared up and nearly crushed the woman's head with his hooves. The few seconds of amazement were all Aragorn needed. He kicked Rohallor and the stallion jumped a few feet away, giving Aragorn more room to fight and to sum up the situation. But before he could think of a tactic, one of his soldiers decided to challenge her. He did not last long before falling dead from his horse, but after the fight the woman seemed too busy fighting others to remember Aragorn. And Aragorn? He did not complain. His wounds were aching badly and he was not able to stand in his stirrups anymore. He was very glad to hear the horn of Guthwin, who was calling for aid. Aragorn whispered a word of encouragement to Rohallor and then urged the stallion to gallop to the third Captain of Gondor, who was desperately trying to hinder foot-soldiers from Rhùn to come near the gates of Minas Tirith. Rohallor raced towards the Captain, but before he could reach him, a foreign rider headed for Aragorn.

Aragorn did not see the attack coming, he did not even turn around, having all his instincts and senses blurred by the pain. All it took was a single blow to send him flying to the ground.

_Note: I've changed the summary a bit, the story changed to much while writing :'D_

_Don't worry, it is still the same story but I realised that Rhùn __did__ want to crush Gondor._

_Maybe I'll change it a few more times until I'm done. I have a rough idea where the story should be going, but sometimes I get better ideas while writing :)_


	7. Chapter 6

**Minas Tirith**

Pain.

The first thing Aragorn felt, when he woke up, was pain. That and the overwhelming smell of Alcohol, Poppy and Comfrey. But today it was different- there was the usual smell, but today the houses of healing were packed with wounded men, groaning quietly and some of them laid suspiciously quiet and unmoving. Aragorn's head was aching like he had been thrown head-first against a wall. Well, to be honest, it has been quite similar. He stood up slowly, trying not to disturb anyone and went to see the healer. Gahad was very busy stopping a bleeding on a lad's arm so he just looked at Aragorn angrily instead of saying something. "Give me come cloth" the healer ordered and Aragorn hurried to bring him some more or less clean bandage. "I see you are on your feet again, Captain" the healer said "a soldier and his horse carried you in" Aragorn did not know how to answer "Are they still fighting outside?" he asked.

Gahad shook his head "No. Ecthelion asked for a truce to care for the wounded and bury the dead. The leaders of the army of Rhùn accepted, but tomorrow at daybreak the battle will continue" he pressed the bandage on the arm, but not even that could stop the bleeding. By now the boy had grown weaker and only groaned quietly before he became silent and stopped moving. The healer exhaled sadly "He is not the first one to die in my arms, today" he narrowed his eyes "and there will be more tomorrow. Now, Thorongil, you have promised me something. You will not fight tomorrow". Aragorn nodded "I know. I keep my word. But Gahad-" "No, you will keep yourself out of the battle!" Aragorn glared at him angrily "May I leave? I need to talk to the steward" Gahad looked at him "Yes" he said thoughtfully "Your wounds are not very deep. It was mostly the blow to your head that sent you to me. Your leg will hurt for a few days now, when you walk too much, but if you keep yourself out of the battle, I do not see a problem" Aragorn nodded and left without any further comment.

The streets were empty. Women and children had been ordered to stay in their houses and the men were working outside the city: Carrying the dead and the wounded. The only place crowded was the wall. It was packed with archers, but their Captain, Denethor, was nowhere to be seen. Only one guard was inside the city- the one guarding the white tree. He did not bother to greet Aragorn, when he walked by, maybe he was that deep in his thoughts, that he did not even notice him. Aragorn entered the dining hall and was surprised, that it was that well-guarded. But then he realised that it was not a real watchman of the city, who was guarding the room, but a mere servant boy. The lad seemed to shake with fear, when he saw Aragorn but he immediately relaxed after recognizing the Captain. "Ecthelion" Aragorn said, not bothering himself with formalities "We need to talk". The steward was sitting at the head of the table- all alone except for Denethor,sitting next to him and who was now looking at Aragorn angrily. "Yes, my friend, sit down" Ecthelion said soothingly.

"Do you know what they want?" Aragorn asked urgently "Half of our men lost their lives today." "I have no idea, my friend" Ecthelion answered quietly "They did not say anything, but they seemed quite delighted when I asked for a truce." Aragorn narrowed his eyes "Yes, they too have suffered losses" Denethor shifted uneasily "But not enough. And we still do not know, why they are here" Aragorn looked at him thoughtfully "Their leaders carried the banner of the royal family. It was a man and a woman- Are they the two children of King Lahiz?" Ecthelion nodded "Yes. They are Princess Alaya and Prince Nahkar of Rhùn. But I do not know, what they want here" Aragorn rose from his seat again "I see. If you do not mind, I will go now." He said "I need to see to my men"

Aragorn whistled loudly and after a minute he was finally able to hear the sound of quick iron-shoed hooves. Rohallor nickered quietly and pranced around happily. "_I am sorry to bother you, my friend. But my leg,…_" Aragorn told him in elvish before he slid on Rohallor's bare back. On horseback he rode down to the first ring and through the gate, finding nothing but dead horses and trodden ground. The only living men were soldiers burying their fallen comrades. Out of firing range he saw the camp of the army of Rhùn. They had already carried their fallen soldiers away, too, and only a few men were still walking on the Pelennor fields.

His soldiers were nowhere to be seen so he rode inside the city again. At the gate he finally met one of his twelve: It was Triwan, the youngest of them, and he had a nasty cut across his face. "Thorongil!" he screamed "there you are. We thought you fell!" he looked quite amazed "Triwan, where are the others?" Aragorn asked. "Well, most of them are sleeping right now. Except me and Withelm. He is somewhere walking around, I think" Aragorn nodded and narrowed his eyes worryingly "Is anyone hurt? How was the fight?" Triwan laughed. He obviously did not lose his sense of humour "No one's hurt, Thorongil. It was nice to fight again. Training is fine but you do need a real battle to keep your claws sharp, don't you?" Aragorn smiled and pointed at Triwan's cut "Well, it seems as if your opponent had very sharp claws." Triwan laughed "Well, yes, they were quite sharp. But they were no use to him, when he fell from his horse and got crushed by it" Aragorn yawned "Excuse me, my friend, I need to go to sleep." Triwan laughed "Me too. Or else someone has to bind me on my horse tomorrow morning! Have a good night, Thorongil! We need our energy in the morning" Aragorn nodded and smiled sadly. "Yes, Triwan, we do"


	8. Chapter 7

**Pelennor fields**

Alaya was smiling "Brother, should we tell them now? They have lost half of their army" Nahkar nodded "Yes, sister, let me ride at daybreak. When they are about to charge, I will ride to them and tell them our conditions" Alaya smiled even brighter "Brilliant. I really want to see Thorongil's face, when he finds out. Brother, I cannot wait, I want him here now!" Nahkar laughed loudly "Peace, sister, he will come!"

Alaya watched him mount his red stallion and call for the white flag "Brother, ride now, the sun is rising"

**Minas Tirith**

Two hours before sunset a guard went to the walls, waking everyone with the three calls of the horn. As soon as Aragorn heard the sound of the horn, he dressed and tied his sword around his hip but renounced wearing armour and helmet. After all, he was not going to fight today. At sunset Aragorn went to the wall, to watch the battle from above and was quite amazed to spot a man in the distance, carrying a white flag and galloping towards the mustered army of Gondor. He could not hear, what the Prince of Rhùn was telling Guthwin, but he could see, that the Captain casted the demands back. The Prince turned around and galloped his stallion back, whereas Guthwin seemed to talk urgently to one of his riders. Suddenly the rider kicked his horse's sides and raced through the gates, urging his horse up all the seven rings until horse as well as rider were standing in front of the white tree. The soldier handed the reins of the sweating horse to the guard and rushed inside the throne room. Aragorn followed him.

Ecthelion sat on his chair, talking to his son and was surprised, as the breathless soldier as well as Aragorn came rushing inside the hall. In front or the steward the rider went down on one knee "My lord, Prince Nahkar has just told us their conditions" Ecthelion eyed him carefully "Rise" he commanded "And tell me everything". The soldier rose "Prince Nahkar rode towards us with a white flag" he began "He..he said that our army has no chance against his. That we lost half of our men yesterday. And that his army has all the supplies they need to besiege our city for months" He continued "If we do not want to starve, we have to surrender… surrender _someone_ to them" Aragorn narrowed his eyes and watched the rider thoughtfully "Who?" The rider was shaking now and looked at him anxiously "You, m'lord"

Aragorn narrowed his eyes. He was surprised, but not that surprised. In his mind he saw his brothers Elladan and Elrohir "_Brother, I think you magically attract danger_" they said and laughed. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Me?" he asked the rider again "Has he said something else?" The rider swallowed loudly "No. Only that you will have to surrender yourself to them. When you have done so, Gondor will have her peace" Aragorn nodded and wanted to say something, but Ecthelion's voice cut him short "Leave" he said to the soldier, who was too happy to obey. Ecthelion was angry- very angry "Thorongil, do not even think of doing that" he said coldly "You will stay here, where I can see you. You are one of my best friends and definitely one of my best warriors. I will not have you surrender yourself" Aragon tried to protest "My friend, it is for the best of –" "Let me decide, what is best to my city" Ecthelion cut him short again. Aragorn has never heard him talk so coldly. The steward rose from his seat and left the hall, leaving Aragorn and Denethor to do the same.

"Look" Ecthelion said, pointing from the wall "They are fighting, and they will fight. There is no need for you doing stupid things" Aragorn looked him into the eyes "my friend, I'd rather see myself die than the whole city of Minas Tirith". Before Ecthelion could answer, Denethor exhaled loudly "If you two would excuse me, my men need me" he said and walked slowly away. Together the steward and the first Captain watched the battle from the wall. "Thorongil, as your lord, I am ordering you to stay" Ecthelion told him strictly "Would you rather see your whole capital city die?" Aragorn asked quietly and Ecthelion slowly shook his head "I forbid you to do that" "But I will do it nevertheless, my friend" Aragorn said "I am sorry, but it is not your decision" Ecthelion nodded sadly "I know" he said and looked in Aragorn's silver eyes "And Minas Tirith will not forget it. It is an honourable act"

Aragorn went back into his room and dressed himself in more elegant clothes. If he has to surrender himself to his enemies, he should look like the nobleman he was, while doing so. He hid a knife in his boots, and tied his sword and two daggers to his belt before finally leaving the room and walking done to the stables, to get Rohallor. Even the horse seemed to know the significance of the situation. He clad the stallion in his chamfron and silken saddle-cloth again: a true warhorse should be equipped one. Except for the rest of the horse amour- but in the end they were not riding into battle.

**Minas Tirith/Pelennor fields.**

Aragorn rode Rohallor quickly down to the first ring. Everyone looked at him, as if they knew what he was doing. Well, maybe they did. But Aragorn himself did not know it. He breathed out confidently and urged Rohallor into a canter. He would not need a white flag, everyone knew, who he was and what he was about to do.

Galloping through the gate, he entered the battlefield. Although he was not clad in armour, he felt safe. Today he was too important. Not one man of Rhùn would dare to lay a finger on him. And his men did not see him yet, they were too busy fighting, defending and killing. In the distance he spotted the royal siblings, being surrounded by their guards, who killed every soldier desperate enough to try fighting one of the Royals. Aragorn closed his eyes and exhaled deeply before galloping towards them. As soon as the guards spotted him, they crossed their spears, hindering him from coming any nearer to the Princess and the Prince. Thorongil slowed Rohallor into a walk and in front of the two leaders, he stopped him, dropping his gaze to imply a more or less respectful nod. "Ah. There you are" the prince said in amusement "We've been waiting for you since sunset"


	9. Chapter 8

**Midday, Pelennor fields (Aragorn)**

In the distance he spotted the royal siblings, being surrounded by their guards, who killed every soldier desperate enough to try fighting one of the Royals. Aragorn closed his eyes and exhaled deeply before galloping towards them. As soon as the guards spotted him, they crossed their spears, hindering him from coming any nearer to the Princess and the Prince. Thorongil slowed Rohallor into a walk and in front of the two leaders, he stopped him, dropping his gaze to imply a more or less respectful nod. "Ah. There you are" the prince said in amusement "We've been waiting for you since sunset"

"Why exactly are you here?" The princess asked hypocritically and smiled. Aragorn glared at her with a look that would have turned every stone into ashes. "I am here to save my city" he answered with traces of pride in his angry voice. Princess Alaya smiled sweetly "I cannot hear you, I am afraid. Maybe you should silence your army". By now, Aragorn had his temper under control again and only nodded politely before turning around and yelling the command "HOLD!". Around him, the noise of the battle slowly died down.

"No!" screamed a man. It was Withelm, of the thirteen, he was urging his stallion towards them "If you want Thorongil-" his horse jumped between Aragorn and the guards "-come and get him!". But before he was able to do something, Aragorn stopped him with a single look. "Withelm, stay back" he ordered and watched his best friend obey. "This is my decision" he said before turning back around to his enemies. "Do what you want. But end this battle!" he demanded coldly. "Are you making the demands here, Captain?" Princess Alaya asked dangerously. "No" he spat and bit his tongue in order not to say anything. His eyes were sparkling with such an angry light, every rational foe would have taken flight, but Princess Alaya only smiled dismissively. Prince Nahkar came a step closer "Captain, would you be so good to turn around and tell your men to hide inside the city? Whoever steps foot outside the wall, will be shot" he smiled "I would tell them myself, but they would not listen" Aragorn nodded slowly and delivered the message, looking at Withelm pleadingly. No one would obey, if Aragorn's men, his twelve, would not. Withelm looked at Aragorn and slowly turned his horse towards the city. "We are with you, my friend" he said to Thorongil before galloping towards the city, ordering his men to do the same. Within a few minutes, Aragorn was alone among the army of Rhùn.

Without showing any fear, he slid from Rohallor's back and patted the great stallion's proud neck. "_Courage, my friend_" he whispered softly before turning to Nahkar and Alaya again. Without a word, he drew his sword and sadly watched the slim blade in his hand. Ignoring the sudden tension and the guards surrounding him, he slowly laid his sword down on the ground and took a step back, without taking his eyes off the royal siblings.

**Midday, Pelennor fields (Rhùn)**

Alaya watched the strange man in wonder. A man, surrendering himself without a single trace of fear, just to save his city. Would she do the same for hers? She could not help looking at him admiringly but had her feelings back under control immediately. Suddenly Thorongil drew his sword, a magnificently decorated blade and within the blinking of an eye everyone stiffened beside her. But the foreign Captain only looked at the blade before laying it onto the ground and taking a few steps back.

Nahkar signalled the guards to bring Thorongil to his tent and then went to his sister. "Sister, we should talk to our captains. I say, we leave at least one half of our army here occupying the city. The rest will go home and take Thorongil with them." Alaya nodded. "Yes" she said thoughtfully "They still have around 300 men within the city, but there are other warriors living in Gondor's surroundings, not knowing our presence yet. They could call them for aid- let us leave a thousand men here." Nahkar was deep in his thoughts "We will compel the steward to open the gates for us" he said with a smile "And we will let him know, that if someone dares to build an army in secret or dares to rebel against us, then the whole population of Minas Tirith will be put to the sword"

In the late afternoon they sent a man to bring the demands to the steward and later, in the distance Alaya spotted the great gate of Minas Tirith being opened slowly to welcome their defeaters

_notes: I am a little out of ideas right no, I think I'll post the next chapter next weekend- maybe earlier, but right now I am too lazy to continue writing :P_

_Please, review :)_


End file.
